Illicit Activity
by Vivity
Summary: Jake learns from Rose that while Nessie has been "holding out for marriage" with him, she's been sleeping with everyone in sight for years. Almost a decade of unresolved tension between the two takes a different route when the truth comes out and after a 6 month affair the family returning home early turns their whole world on it's head. - Lemons/SemiCanon/Major OOC/Mixed Pairings
1. Chapter 1 Jacob

Chapter One

_Jacob_

"Go and shower. They'll be home soon." Rosalie gestured to the bathroom door to the left and then sat up and slipped off the right side of the bed almost silently.

I rolled off too, noting the happy warm feeling still in my body, and walked the few steps to the ensuite.

Behind me there was a rustle as the bedding was removed and tossed into a pile on the floor. This was a well executed routine after six months of orchestrating an affair that was - almost miraculously - still a secret.

The door swung shut with the help of a gentle tap as I passed through and headed to the shower.

With well-practiced ease I set the water to a pleasantly hot temperature stepped under to let the spray collide with the front of my head and quickly cascade down to saturate my entire body.

Rose had been almost suspiciously pleasant today. Don't get me wrong, she was nice sometimes. Even qualifying as _sweet _if I got her on a good day. But when time was this limited like it was this afternoon with the rest of the Cullen's only being away for the day in Seattle it was typical for her to be short tempered and very much pushing to get to the end goal.

I backtracked in my mind a little to the adjective _sweet_ and felt my face pull into an involuntary smirk.

Six months ago we had been at what I would classify as the peak of our conflicts with each other there wasn't a chance in hell I would have ever believed there would ever be a time where I'd think there was anything sweet or even just tolerable about her.

In hindsight it was probably that tension and genuine disregard for each other where we couldn't so much as muster basic courtesy when we did have to talk that enabled this to happen at all.

:-:-:

May

:-:-:

As agreed with Nessie, I turned up at the house at nine o'clock in my wolf form and phased back before crossing the river so I could dress again.

The house was unusually dark and quiet considering none of the occupants besides Nessie were capable of sleep, but I continued to approach nonetheless. It crossed my mind that perhaps she'd managed to get us the place to ourselves, and my pace quickened at that prospect since - if it were true - it might mean she was open to something other than a heavy make out session and dry humping.

A guy can dream, right?

"Ness?" I called out when I reach the stairs to the patio.

No response.

As usual, the doors to the house were unlocked and I let myself in. There was still a very apparent absence of sounds from any of the three floors and it wasn't until I looked over to the couch and actually saw Rosalie that I realized she was there sitting cross legged in one corner.

_Great. One to one with Blondie._

From the way she was staring vacantly at the air in front of her, it was pretty clear she had not registered my presence, despite how loud and open I had been about my arrival.

"Nessie's not here?" I asked, though already knew the answer.

She didn't respond or so much as flick a glance in my direction. Definitely weird.

I spoke again, raising my voice. "Hey! Have you lost the ability to speak now as well as think?"

This time she blinked rapidly for a moment and then looked to me.

"They're not here, dog," she snapped in a quiet but clearly displeased tone. "Bella and Edward took Nessie to San Francisco for the weekend. Alice and Jasper have gone with Emmett to do security checks on a few of our other properties. Carlisle and Esme are in Seattle. There's nothing for you here, so feel free to leave."

"She's gone to California and, what, neglected to mention it?" I said, almost in disbelief.

Her eyes darkened and her expression tighter. "The trip was a surprise from her parents. What she does and doesn't tell you is not of any concern to me. Your reason for coming is not here, so I see no point in you continuing to assault me with your _odor._"

In mere seconds I could hear my pulse in my ears and feel it thrumming in my neck as my blood pressure skyrocketed. Just the sound of her voice made me want to explode sometimes. Pair that with her constant bitchy attitude and it was a miracle each time we spent even a few minutes together without some kind of blow up.

"Right," I muttered and let out a dry laugh under my breath. If she wanted to be petty, I could be petty. "Well at least it wasn't a totally wasted trip then. Got to make you unhappy, which is always a great time for me."

Her gold eyes rolled behind her heavily make up coated eyelids. "Mission accomplished. Now get out; no mutts allowed in the house."

If there was one thing on earth that was almost guaranteed to make me _not _do something, it was to have someone repeatedly try to push me into it.

"I think I'll wait for her." I fixed my gaze on her face and stared, unblinking, in a wordless invitation for her to take this plainly obvious bait.

Her eyes darkened and a little thrill rushed through my body to see it working.

"Get. Out." She snarled menacingly with deep lines cutting into her normally flawless face. "Or I will remove you in pieces."

After so many years I knew precisely how to bother her the most… I smiled and laughed.

"No."

Faster than I could see she was off the couch and standing in front of me. She paused just long enough for me to process that first change of location before she grabbed me by the throat with one hand and effortlessly lifted me off the ground despite almost a foot of difference in height. We were at the door just a fraction of a second later and at the same moment she opened it I grabbed hold of her wrist. This happened to be the moment she had attempted to throw me from the house, but instead the force resulted in us both falling to the ground just outside the door.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked and landed a punch with her left hand into my chest. It knocked the wind out of me and felt as if she'd reached into my lung itself.

"Fuck! Stop!" I quickly grabbed her left hand by the wrist in my right, now gripping both, and quickly flipped us over so she was on her back beneath me and I was sitting across her hips. "Enough. You're actually fucking crazy."

The fury in her eyes was impossible to not notice, and I could see how tense her jaw was when she spoke. "Leave when you're told to."

"Fine. 's done. Agree?"

Her face was like stone looking up at me. Not a single muscle moved and she didn't seem to be breathing.

"Fine. Just go."

I let go of her wrists then and stood in the same moment before quickly stepping to one side so I wasn't over the top of her.

After a big breath to start to calm myself I began walking towards the stairs that lead down to the yard again. I only made it about two steps though before I found myself falling and then staring up at the stars with a dull throbbing in my back and head.

A pain in my ankle told me my fall had been facilitated by a strike to that spot that had obviously been too fast for me to process at the moment it occurred.

Bare feet walked across the wood of the deck and then I heard the door click shut a few feet away.

In mere seconds my rage swelled and exploded inside my head.

_I'm going to fucking kill her!_

With a hard jerk I whipped myself up to my feet and stormed back inside the house.

She wasn't in the lower level living room anymore and so I leapt up the stairs three at a time until I reached the next landing and…

Crack! Something hard as rock collided with my face and I stumbled.

When I looked up I saw her black eyes glaring at me with clenched fists by her sides.

"Do you have a death wish, mongrel?" she growled.

I grabbed her by the throat before she could stop me with both hands and dug my thumbs into her trachea in preparation to very literally rip her head off. "Just yours."

"_Do it_." She mouthed the words with only a slight creaking to be heard under the pressure of my fingers.

My hands squeezed tighter, but even in this moment I knew if I killed her I'd be as good as dead too. Emmett would not stop until he pulled my still-beating heart from my chest. And then there would be the rest of the family…

"I'm so fucking sick of this shit!" I yelled straight in her face. "Seven years and you can't for even one second control yourself and just be civil. All you had to say was that she was gone for the weekend and leave it at that. But you can't help yourself, can you? You don't have the ability to hold back from your bitchy comments and insults."

In a rough and sudden movement I released my grip on her neck.

Neither of us moved.

"There will never be any peace between us, will there? Not whilever you're still _living_ or whatever it is you do."

In some stupid optimism I hoped she'd contribute something useful if I waited for an actual response.

Needless to say, I was mistaken.

The silence rang on for nearly twenty seconds before I gave up and dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Just… don't talk to me again. At all. And I won't talk to yo-"

My mouth was covered with her icy cold lips and my nose burned with the close proximity to her disgustingly strong stink.

I jerked my head back. "What the fuck?!"

She blatantly sighed and rolled her noticeably lighter eyes. "Do you want to fuck? Or not?"

In a total cliche, my jaw literally dropped and I scoffed. "You've got to be joking."

"Well I know you're the only one in the state not getting any from Nessie, so I thought maybe you'd appreciate the offer…"

If it were possible for my chin to legitimately hit the floor I'm quite positive it would have in that moment.

Her cheeks dimpled as she smirked at my obviously shocked expression.

"You really didn't know," she mused. "I guess she's pretty good at playing dumb after all."

_The only one in the state not getting any from Nessie… _I thought the words over again and tried to get them to sink in.

Whatever way I looked at it, the fact she was supposedly sleeping with numerous other people was not at all positive or flattering for our relationship.

"Right…" I whispered, my tone clearly showing how stunned I was. "Well, thanks for the _offer_, but I'm just going to go."

Rosalie laughed once. "At least we know she's not depriving you of something you desperately want."

"Don't flatter yourself," I retorted. "I'd accept the offer from millions of other people. Just not you."

"Run along then." She looked to the stairs pointedly.

_Just get out of here,_ a wise voice somewhere deep in my mind said, and I listened to it for once.

Without another word I spun around and walked down the stairs feeling a bit numb with shock still. I reached the bottom and headed straight for the door, then down the stairs from the deck to the grass, and continued at a brisk pace across the yard until I neared the river.

My mind whirled with all that had happened in the last 30 minute and how differently I'd anticipated this visit being.

_Should have fucked her,_ another voice which was much more familiar said in my head.

My cock would probably fall off if I put it in her. Or maybe I'd get poisoned from contact with whatever fluids lubricated her cold, dead pussy. If any…?

I knew with a great deal of certainty that they all had a lot of sex, but prior to now I'd not considered the specifics.

_Why am I now?_ I asked myself, and then shook my head and tried to put the topic out of my mind.

With well practiced ease I pulled my shirt off over my head and was reaching for my waist band when something seemed to _snap _inside me.

Renesmee was fucking everyone else _in the state_, and yet I was here being some pillar of patience and understanding for her apparent desire to "wait for marriage".

Absolute bullshit.

_Why shouldn't I do the same?_ I turned on the spot and headed back to the house with a mix of anger and frustration primarily fueling my quick pace.

When I reached the deck I could see Rosalie coming downstairs through the glass she reached the back of the couch at the moment I yanked the door open.

"Fine." I said.

Her head tilted a fraction. "Fine?"

"Let's do it." I still half didn't believe myself, but I also knew there was no way I'd stop given what I now knew. "You don't have venom in your pussy?"

She chuckled. "Ah, no. Although that would be a very… _creative_… way to turn somebody."

I chucked my shirt onto the floor by the door and looked at her very directly. "Do you have a preferred location?"

"Here works." She gestured to the couch. "Wouldn't have to explain any of the associated smells either, or why they'd be mingled in one place."

"Right." I hadn't even considered that we'd need to explain certain things to the rest of the Cullen's.

I closed the distance to the couch as she walked around it to the front. We both paused awkwardly for a long moment where we seemed to almost be assessing the other again, then she began to sit down and I followed her lead.

"First time?" she enquired.

There was no point lying. It would be kind of obvious in a few minutes.

"Yeah."

She slid across until our legs were touching and already the coldness of her skin was reaching mine.

I wondered briefly if it would be problematic and have the same effect as a cold shower.

"We'll keep it pretty basic then," she decided.

She reached a hand out and curved it over my shoulder gently to pull me forward and down until our lips met again. I automatically flinched when her fingers made contact with me, but she ignored it and after a few seconds I felt my muscles relax as my brain processed that this wasn't an attack, for once.

Her lips moved on mine slowly and I picked up her style and rhythm almost instantly. If I didn't think about it too much it was a lot like kissing Nessie, only perhaps a bit softer, which was surprising.

My hands reached across to hold her after a minute or two, taking up a spot on her waist with my left hand and the nape of her neck right my right.

When she hummed softly as my fingers combed through her hair and across her scalp it surprised me a little and I felt myself suddenly harden in my shorts.

She leaned into me more and her left hand came to rest on my right shoulder now like the other hand already was.

Despite this being extreme _un_natural, it was progressing very smoothly.

I moved my right hand down from her hair to her waist as well and then without pausing pulled her up to straddle my lap and put some pressure on my now rock hard cock.

When she felt it under her she very deliberately positioned herself right against the bulge and rocked her hips, causing me to groan this time.

Both her hands brushed up my neck in tandem to bury in my hair and then suddenly she grabbed two fists full and pulled backwards until the kiss broke and her lips found a new spot against my throat.

My heart started slamming in my chest at both the wonderful sensation, and the concern she'd sink her fangs into me and I'd be done for.

"You don't taste as bad as you smell." She commented casually between wet kisses.

I laughed. "Neither do you."

Her hold on my hair released and I straightened my neck so we could see each other.

Her eyes were back to a dark golden colour now and for once she wasn't scowling at me.

_Who knew we just needed to fuck around in order to stop fighting?_

"Ready?" Her eyes made a pointed look between our bodies to the prominent outline in my pants.

"I think so." The corners of my lips rose a little.

Rosalie slipped off my lap backwards until she was standing and began taking off her clothes. I took the cue and lifted my ass off the couch to slide my shorts down. When my cock sprang free I caught her eyebrows raise for just a moment in surprise, but then the mask returned to veil her emotions again and she stepped out of her pants while she waited for me to do the same.

Once we were both undressed she climbed back on my lap and wrapped her fingers around my shaft to stroke it firmly. It took a minute or so to adjust to the temperature change, though her hands were definitely warmer after being against my shoulders.

"Last chance to change your mind," she said with a hint of teasing in her tone.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hips tightly to lift her up so she could guide me inside her.

Needing no further invitation Rosalie pressed tip of my cock against her very wet entrance and began lowering herself down.

It wasn't until this moment that it fully processed what we were doing. But as I watched inch after inch slide inside her until nothing more would fit I truly hit me that not only was I fucking Rosalie, but I was undeniably cheating on Nessie.

Most startling of all… I didn't care.

"Fuck, it's so hot inside me," Rosalie shuddered, eyelids half closing as she ever so slightly rocked her hips.

Her words and her heavy breathing made my cock throb and I automatically thrust up into her, making her gasp.

The coolness of her wasn't as severe as I thought it would be from her skin temperature. It was certainly not _warm _inside, but it wasn't so cold I couldn't stay hard. And as with her hands, my heat was warming her more and more.

We both started moving at the same time, slowly at first, until we hit a pretty fast pace. Her muscles clenched around me each time she lifted herself up a few inches before sliding back down again and the sensation was so incredible made my head foggy.

"I need you to fuck me harder." She struggled to say without the words turning to moans with each thrust.

Obviously I was quiet willing to oblige and used my hold on her hips to make each thrust harder and sharper.

She shook her head and rose until she was off my cock. "No, fuck me from behind. Really hard."

Rosalie stood and I did the same, though my legs felt like jelly, and she turned her back to me before reaching back to grab my hands and put them on her hips again.

"Spread your feet apart so you can get low enough." She instructed, obviously having had to figure that out with Emmett as well.

I adjusted my stance as needed and thrust back into her in one smooth action that made her suck in a sharp breath and then moan. This time only the bottom inch or so wouldn't fit in.

"Good?" I asked.

"Yeah." Her blonde hair swayed as she nodded.

With that I started thrusting into her again at the same pace we'd reached on the couch and she bent further forward giving me easier access. My grip tightened on her hips the faster I got and before long she was so wet it was leaking down my balls and seemed to be incapable of being quiet.

"Fuckkkkkkk!" She was somewhere between a scream and a growl and for some reason it was nearly making me cum just hearing her.

I slowed down for a minute for both a change of pace and to let me catch my breath. Rosalie took the opportunity to stand up straighter for a minute and put her hands over mine on her hips then guided them up to her firm breasts. I rubbed and massaged them somewhat absentmindedly and let my fingertips brush across the little points of her nipples.

"I'm surprised you haven't cum," she remarked.

"So am I to be honest." I admitted. "Been close a few times."

Her head turned and she looked over my shoulder at me for just a few seconds and seemed to almost smile. "I can tell. You start throbbing."

I laughed. "I think I've been throbbing this whole time."

"Harder," she clarified.

I dropped my hands from her tits to her hips and slammed into her roughly which generated a scream.

"Harder?" I asked cheekily.

"_Yes_." She panted.

I repeated the action and felt her twitch and shake.

I smiled. "Harder than that?"

"Same as that, over and over."

Without any warning I launched into a fast pace of deep, rough thrusts that caused our skin to loudly smack together and fill the room with that sound. And the sound of us both panting and her screaming in the back of her throat regularly.

I could feel how close I was to finishing, but knew as soon as I did it would be over and there was no guarantee we'd ever do this again.

Rosalie wasn't making it easy to hold back though. Whether she could tell her the sounds she was making or the way she kept clenching tight around me was doing or not, she was very effectively pushing me to the edge.

"Pull my hair," she suddenly asked. "Grab all of it and just pull."

It wasn't the easiest thing to gather all her hair with one hand while still slamming into her, but I managed to get most of it in a ponytail in my fist and then pulled backwards firmly.

Another moan resulted and she got dramatically wetter in that instant to the point it was starting to smear across my thighs.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum!" Her fingers started brushing against my cock as it was going into her when she reached down and rubbed her pussy.

A moment later she got even tighter and started clenching rhythmically as if to milk my cum out of my cock.

That put me past breaking point and I came insanely hard while buried fully inside her and pulling her backwards by her hair.

:-:-:

November

:-:-:

My eyes snapped back into focus as the memory faded off from the forefront of my mind again.

The past six months had been unbelievable in a lot of ways. I'd proposed to Nessie a few weeks after Rose and I had started fucking (perhaps not for the most wholesome of reasons - I was trying to corner her - but that was _a thing_ now regardless of the motivation). On the contrary to that act though, I'd quite quickly and almost entirely lost interest in her.

I still pretended, of course. Quite successfully I might add. And made sure to control my mind around Edward - also a rather well executed venture so far. The majority of the reason why I bothered to do that was to continue to have regular access to Rose without it being too suspicious or risky.

Not too long ago I'd have said that pigs had a greater chance of flying than the possibility of me ever doing anything to enable _more _time for Rosalie and I.

I laughed once under my breath, and then started actually washing myself at last.

A few minutes passed and I was just rinsing the coconut scented body wash off my shoulders and back when I caught movement outside the floor-to-ceiling windows that made up the whole side wall of the bathroom.

It took a second to get my eyes to focus on the figure, but when it did my heart sank into my stomach.

_Edward._

And he had definitely seen me.


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob

Chapter Two

_Jacob_

_Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Fuck!_

I turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and I nearly ripped the door off when opening it.

"Rose, they're back," I said, panicked. She wasn't in the bedroom anymore and I could hear her downstairs in the laundry room.

"What?" she replied, having obviously heard me.

I raced down the hallway and leapt over most of the stairs in one go. "They're back. I saw Edward up on the hill and he saw me." I reached her as I finished speaking and her face was completely blank except for the fact her eyes were the size of saucers.

I fastened the towel around my waist while she took in what I'd said.

"Fuck…" She whispered, obviously shocked. "They weren't meant to be back until tonight."

"Well that hasn't gone to plan." I didn't mean for it to come out as sarcastic as it did, but this was hardly a time where I could be totally in control of my tone. "What the fuck are we going to do?!"

She glared at me. "_Obviously_. Go get dressed. There's nothing we can do if he saw you. There's no possible reason for you to be in my bathroom that makes sense."

My entire body was frozen in shock and panic. This was the day I was going to die. There wasn't any huge concern about Nessie since I knew she had no exceedingly strong attachment to me anymore and was just keeping up appearances. Edward would lose his shit entirely. And then there was Emmett…

_Fuck_.

"I'm sorry," Rose said softly.

I blinked rapidly and managed to look up at her face. "What?"

"You're going to lose everything," she explained, her face very much softened compared to a minute ago. "I'm sorry for that."

My chest ached all of a sudden. She was right, but for both of us, not just me. I wanted to hug her, but knew it would almost certainly be poorly received.

Instead I reached up and stroked my fingers lightly over her cheek. "I'm sorry, too."

She smiled tightly and took a big breath. "Go get dressed. It won't help overall, but the towel will make things worse."

A small laugh managed to make its way out. "True."

I ran back upstairs almost as fast and found my clothes on the bedroom floor. After redressing in just a few seconds I left the room again. There was no point _hiding_ in the bedroom.

Rose and I passed each other in the hallway - apparently she _did _think hiding was a valid option - and I heard the lock click in the bedroom door after she closed it.

By the time I got downstairs to the living room Edward was coming across the river. He wasn't rushing at all, which somehow felt more ominous than if he'd been charging at the house.

"You should run very fast, Jacob," he said in a low tone as I opened the door. "While I would love to rip your limbs off and then crush your skull, I think watching Emmett do it would be far more satisfying."

"I'm sure it would be," I replied. "Should I go before Nessie gets back, or…?"

Edward stopped about fifteen feet away from where I was on the deck. "No. I think you should stay. Tell her yourself. And then, if you can, leave after that. Why should you get to leave without seeing the consequences of your actions?"

_I don't think she's going to be as upset as you think she will_,I thought mostly to myself, but was aware he could hear it as always.

"Why do you say that?" he enquired, now looking genuinely curious.

After several years of practice I'd gotten quite good at keeping my mind silent. It was proving especially useful now.

I shrugged. "Just a hunch."

"Hey, Jake!" Ness bounded over the river gracefully, smiling brightly like she was the most innocent little Mary Sunshine on earth.

Edward expression tightened to a scowl as he heard my thoughts.

"Hey, baby." I smiled back at her. "Did you have a good day?"

She flitted across the yard in a heartbeat and was clinging to my waist a moment later. "It was too sunny. _Certain people_ kept sparkling."

I draped my arms around her and lightly kissed the top of her head. "How inconsiderate of them."

Bella, Alice, Jasper and Emmett arrived then, laughing at first, but then fell silent when they took in the tension between Edward and I.

Alice and Jasper stopped right by the river, but Emmett and Bella continued forward until they were just behind Edward.

"Is everything ok?" Emmett asked, frowning with concern already.

Edward folded his arms and I could detect the smallest hint of a smug smirk begging to pull at his face. "Go ahead, Jacob."

It took until this point for Nessie to realize something was happening and to pull back from hugging me. "Jake?" Her almost angelic little face, framed in a profuse amount of curls, looked so perplexed. It was all I could do not to laugh.

I knew I had to say it. And I knew I'd need to be prepared for an explosive reaction from Emmett. But I wasn't sure where to focus my attention when I spoke.

I opted for Nessie. "I've been fucking Rosalie for about six months now, and Edward saw me in her bathroom about five minutes ago, so I guess we're kind of busted."

_Wow, that came out easier than I'd thought it would._

Ness opened out mouth as if to say something, then froze, and then a few seconds later she closed it again and brought her hand up to cover her lips.

I chanced a quick look at Emmett and found he was also frowning quite deeply as if trying very hard to understand what I'd said.

My eyes moved back to Nessie and I found her… smiling. It was partially obscured by her hand, but the wrinkles around her eyes and the way her cheeks were so lifted and round made me very sure she was trying to hold back laughter.

"What?" I asked after waiting several seconds for her to speak.

"Why Rose?" she asked, dropping her hand from her face to reveal a huge grin. "Like, as an attractive person I get why, but… of all the people, why her? Once or twice, ok, but for six _months_? Possibly the stupidest choice you could have made if you were hoping to not get caught."

I shrugged very exaggeratedly. "I'm well known for making bad choices, Ness."

She laughed lightheartedly and seemed genuinely amused. "True. So when you say _six months_ do you mean a couple of times over that period? Or are we talking more like _as much as you could_ for six months?"

"More like the latter." I answered.

"Huh." She was thoughtful for a few seconds and I used that to check on Emmett again, but he was still in much the same state of processing. "So are you, like, _in love with her_? Or did it just go on for too long?"

_That is the million dollar question… _I decided to give an answer that would be easily understood, rather than the complex reality. "It was pretty good and easier than finding someone else."

Nessie took my answer and pondered it for a moment before humming sharply and nodding. "I get that. It's not really _ideal_ that my fiance has been fucking my aunt for longer than we've been engaged, and we probably shouldn't get married in June, but… can't change it now, can we?"

I looked to Edward then and if he still had blood I knew his face would have been bright red.

_If only you knew the half of it._

"So, did you want to fuck now?" she asked casually, and managed to startle the hell out of me that she'd say that in front of her family.

"Um, later? I kind of just…" I let my sentence trail off and figured she'd pick up the insinuation without me having to say the words _fucked Rose for hours_ out loud.

She giggled and reached up to pat me on the back. "It's ok. I can smell her. Later works."

And with that she headed inside with just as much spring in her step as usual.

And then I was left with the eyes of five much less light-hearted vampires fixed on me.

Emmett finally spoke before I could think of anything to say myself.

"So… Rose repeatedly fucked you? By choice? On a regular basis?" His words came out slowly and his expression was still very much a frown of confusion.

"Yeah."

He continued. "Didn't rape her? Threaten or blackmail her?"

I scowled and shook my head. "No. No rape, threats or blackmail."

Emmett looked me directly in the face for the first time since I'd said what I'd done. "I don't get why she would, bro. No offense, but she hates you. A lot."

"I know," I nodded. "I can't answer that for you. You'd need to ask her."

"I intend to." He assured me.

The question I'm sure everyone else was dying to ask as well finally made it way out of me. "You're not pissed?"

"Oh I'm pissed!" He nodded vigorously. "Don't mistake this for me being cool with you fucking my wife. I'm not ok with it and you really should stay clear for at least a while, but there's only a certain point where I can hold you responsible to. And if she electively fucked you, knowing I wouldn't be ok with it, then my problem with with my wife. I don't remember you at the alter any of the times I've married her promising to be faithful and honest."

I damn near snorted at that image. "That's true. But, yeah, I won't be around much, if at all, so you'll get plenty of space."

"That will be helpful," he agreed.

My muscles tensed in anticipation of being launched at when he started walking towards the stairs, but Emmett just walked by and said, "I'm gonna go have a talk with Rose now." and that was it.

The sound of a car coming along the driveway on the other side of the house registered with us all then.

_Must be Carlisle and Esme_.

"Jacob, what did you mean by _If only you knew the half of it_?" Edward interrupted my intense focus on the approaching car.

"You should ask your family. I'm sure they keep their secrets for a reason."

Before he could get truly angry at me for my deflective, smart ass response Edward's head started turning in small jerks to multiple directions in turn.

_I think I just triggered a few mental confessions, _I mused mostly for his benefit.

Faster than I could see, Edward disappeared. He then reappeared fifty feet further away when he collided with Jasper and the two launched into the river.

Even Alice hadn't seen that coming it seems because it wasn't until Jasper was in the water with Edward and they were swinging nearly invisible punches that she even turned.

"Edward! Stop!" Bella screamed, but nothing changed in the splashing fight.

Suddenly Nessie reappeared beside me and Carlisle and Esme came from the front of the house.

"What happened?" Ness asked.

My shoulders bounced. "No idea."

"Carlisle, make them stop," Esme pleaded with distress evident in her voice.

"Emmett, I need your help," Carlisle said.

Heavy footsteps signaled Emmett's approach and he definitely did not have the same haste as most of the others.

I knew from experience how frustrating it could be trying to get Rosalie to talk, and he was likely getting as much response from her now as he'd have gotten from a brick wall.

Before the two of them made it to the river though the splashing stopped and as the water settled we could see Jasper was holding Edward in a shoulder lock.

"_Jesus Christ_," Nessie whispered beside me.

"_Know what that's about_?" I asked under my breath.

Her lips pursed tightly. "_Pretty good idea._"

_Surely she didn't sleep with him…_

"_Feel like telling me?_" I asked even more quietly than prior.

She reached across the small gap between where we were standing and weaved our fingers together.

_I fucked him a while ago. I'm pretty sure Dad just found out. _Nessie projected into my head without having to speak for all to hear.

My eyes went wide. That was probably the only truly shocking thing that had happened today. By comparison everything else seemed insignificant.

"I have a lot of questions," I told her.

She pulled her mouth into a tight smile. "We can have a long talk and _compare notes_. You're probably the only one that will tolerate me for the foreseeable future."

"Edward?" Bella - and everyone else - looked at him expectantly for a reason for his outburst.

"He had sex with Renesmee," Edward announced without hesitation, and seemingly no concern for how that would make Alice feel either.

Of course, that's precisely where everyone's eyes went. Straight to Alice, and then to Nessie, but then most looked back to Alice yet again like they expected her to _do something_.

"Well…" Carlisle was the first to speak from his position on the edge of the water. "I think you should let Edward go, Jasper, and perhaps it might be best if you gave each other some space."

Jasper's hold on Edward fell away then and they both stepped away from each other immediately. Edward moved towards the house while Jasper climbed up the other side of the river bank and disappeared into the forest.

"Ok, good." Carlisle turned back around to face us all. "Anything else?"

"Only if you count Jake and Rose sleeping together for the last six months…" Emmett muttered. He seemed to have taken it in a bit more in the last few minutes and was noticeably more bitter now, which was understandable.

"_What?_" Carlisle's face became deeply marked with frown lines.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah. I'm trying to talk to her, but it's not really going well."

The two stood in silence for a minute, then Carlisle looked around the yard at the scattering of people still here.

"Is there anything else that would be best brought up now?"

Nobody spoke.

"Alright-" Carlisle started to speak but was cut off by Bella.

"I… messed around with Rose too." She started off the sentence at nearly a shout, but was barely above a whisper when she finished.

"Show of hands. Is there anyone here who hasn't fucked my wife?" Emmett asked, exasperated.

Edward,Esme and Alice raised their hands, and that was all…

_I'd be more surprised if Nessie hadn't._

Esme looked at Carlisle then from across the yard and her face fell. "You didn't," she whispered.

"I'm sorry. It was just after she arrived."

"We were married for over ten years when she joined us."

Carlisle looked down with anguish in his features. "I know."

Esme disappeared inside the house then and a few moments later Carlisle followed her.

The six of us still dotted around the yard looked from face to face briefly. Alice's expression was vacant and I was half waiting for her to crumble. Emmett and Edward both looked pissed. Bella was staring very intently at a blade of grass. And Nessie… was smiling lightly as usual and rocking on the balls of her feet, totally unphased.

When we made eye contact she reached out for my hand again.

_Wanna fuck me?_ She projected into my head and her cheeks dimpled as her smile increased.

I laughed once, genuinely amused by how unaffected she was by the events that had just unfolded, and shrugged. "Sure."

She turned, pulling me with her, and headed back inside. We went up the two sets of stairs to the third floor and into what I knew was Edward's old bedroom. She'd moved back into the main house from the cottage about a year and a half ago to have some privacy from her father's mind reading - _coincidentally_ about the same time she had started sleeping around.

We stepped in the room and she closed the door before spinning around and leaping backwards onto the bed with her deep brown curls bouncing around her face.

I looked to the left out the windows to the backyard just in time to see Edward and Bella walking back out towards the cottage. Emmett was standing with Alice, rubbing her arms and talking to her.

"Why Jasper?" I suddenly asked, looking back to Nessie.

Her lips tightened for a moment and then she shrugged. "I don't know. Impulse."

I couldn't really begrudge her that without being hypocritical. I'd been a bit of a slave to my impulses lately.

"Why everybody except me?" I made sure to keep my tone gentle and my face calm.

She pat a spot on the bed in front of her as an invitation to sit down, which I took silently. Once I was on the bed she took my left hand in hers and began tracing lines over my skin with her fingertips.

I waited, knowing she'd talk.

"I lacked faith in your ability to control your thoughts around my dad," she finally answered. "And maybe a little bit that I wanted my parents to still think I was innocent and that they didn't have to worry about me doing anything crazy-that would have meant they'd watch me more."

"I guess I've kinda proven that I'm capable of keeping my thoughts controlled." I replied.

She looked up from my hand to my face with a smirk on her lips. "Yes, it seems I was wrong."

I laughed. "I never thought I'd hear those words leave your mouth."

Nessie laughed too. "It won't be a habit, I assure you. So why Rose? Surely it would have been easier and less risk to find someone else? I know it would have been really good, but still."

"Moment of emotional weakness to start off with. And then the risk was kind of appealing-the fact we had to sneak around and no one knew. But then after a while it was just… comfortable."

_And I fell in love with her, even though it was one-sided, but no one needs to hear about the second time I've done that._

"Never anyone else?" She continued.

I shook my head. "It really didn't even cross my mind. There's not any options in the pack besides Leah. And humans are more complicated than they're worth if all I want is sex. Then there's the fact I do still love you."

"Even though I'm a dirty slut?"

"_Especially because you're a dirty slut._" I whispered,smirking.

She laughed loudly this time and her smile wrinkled her nose. "Thank you!"

I reached up with both hands then to hold her face and kissed her deeply. As much as I was enjoying the new level of honesty, it was also a subject I really didn't want to delve too deeply into, and would rather have sex instead.

It took a few seconds, but I felt her relax and lean forward and we found our usual rhythm almost immediately after that. She rolled up onto her knees and climbed into my lap and I dropped my hands from her face now and held her body against mine instead.

The heat was one of the main external differences for me between Rose and Nessie. One was as cold to the touch as the other was warm. Parallels.

After a minute or so she pulled my shirt up from the hem and we broke the kiss so it come come off over my head. Once mine was off she removed her own and then got back off my lap to lay on the bed and take her pants off as well. I took the hint and slipped my shorts off too, and then climbed over the top of her and rest on my elbows once our faces were level.

"Have you ever really imagined this happening?" She asked while moving her hips around until my cock was laying along the front of her pussy with the underside between the lips.

I pretended to think about it while slowly rubbing myself against her, and then nodded. "Only every day for, like, two years."

"Yet you never pushed very hard."

"I pushed enough for you to know I wanted to and make sure there was no doubt."

"I did wonder why you'd stopped trying at all the last few months." Nessie reached down between us then and moved the head of my cock to her entrance. With one thrust and a sharply gasped breath I was almost fully inside her. The temperature difference was very noticeable for me now, as was the throbbing of her pulse around me.

We stayed still for a minute and I took the time to answer her as a distraction from the unexpectedly intense feel of being inside her. "Yeah, I wasn't very good at remembering to act like I was desperate to fuck you every second of the day after a while. It was probably nicer though, I imagine."

"In some ways." She agreed. "It's nice to be very obviously wanted too though."

I made a pointed look between us. "I think it's safe to say I want you."

"But not too desperately it seems." Her voice had picked up a teasing tone and it lit a spark instantly.

I pull my hips back a few inches and then sank into her hard, making her suck in a sharp breath and almost _squeak_ in the back of her throat.

"Ok, ok, you definitely want me," she said quickly, now breathing heavily.

"Just a little bit," I murmured, dipping down to kiss her and started moving again in a quicker but less aggressive pace. She was getting wetter by the second and I could hear her heart pounding in her chest (yet another difference) at faster or slower speeds depending on what I did.

"You feel so fucking good," Ness whimpered. Her hips were moving in time with mine and it was nearly moving the bed already.

"Too bad you didn't trust me," I teased. "You could have been having this for the last year. Every day. As much as you want."

"I was stupid."

"Now I guess we'll have to make up for lost time." I slipped my right arm around her left leg and pulled it up over my shoulder to open her wider and give me more room to move. The result was another inch of my cock being able to fit inside her.

The pace naturally picked up quite quickly and within just a few minutes I could feel myself starting to tighten and throb.

"Rub your clit." I instructed. "Reach between and rub it until you cum on my cock. I want to feel that."

For once in her life Nessie actually did as she was told and I felt her hand snake down between our bodies. As soon as she started rubbing circles on her clit I could feel her whole body tense and her heart rate increased dramatically.

"Good girl." My words came out in a growl now and I slammed into her harder than before.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna cum." Nessie said somewhere between and moan and a scream, hips pushing up to meet each thrust as her hand circled vigorously.

The rapid clenching of her orgasm started around my cock, pushing me over the edge too. I grabbed hold of her shoulders with both hands, her left leg still beside my head, put my face in her neck and drove deep into her as my second load of the day was released with a deep groan.

Barely a moment passed before there was a huge crash from the room across the hallway and Emmett's voice boomed.

"I'm sick of tip-toeing around this shit and trying to gently coax every word out of you like you're a scared child! Talk!"

I moved off Nessie then and we both looked at each other as the banging of what sounded to be a fist on a door began again.

"I don't _want _to talk to you, Emmett! How much clearer do I have to be?! I don't _want_ to go through everything in my head with you or I would have a long time ago! Take a fucking hint!" Rose screamed at a piercing pitch.

I tried so hard to keep my face neutral, but it sent a stab of pain through my whole body listening to them and a part of me wanted to tell him to just leave her be and that this wasn't helping anything.

_Not my wife. Not my… anything. She wouldn't want me to involve myself; it'd probably just piss her off more._

My eyes had glazed over briefly until I deliberately focused on Nessie.

"I'm gonna have a shower and then go home." I told her quietly.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna get out of here too."

We both got off opposite sides of the bed. Nessie went to her bathroom and I pulled my shorts on and headed out the door to go to the first floor bathroom.

"Open the door or I'll come through it!" Emmett continued to yell from the top floor as I made my way down.

When I got to the bottom of the second set of stairs I turned left and crossed to the rarely used bathroom off the living room.

Just as I opened the door to the vast, white room there was a huge crash from the top floor that vibrated the whole house and then…

The first fraction of a second the sound was comparable to rain, but as the pieces of shattered glass from every window on the rear wall of the house began crashing to the ground the sound was deafening.

And then… silence.

A door opened on the third floor and two sets of feet crossed to the rear of the house.

"I hope you know you're going to clean this up." Esme was the first to speak.

"Whatever." Emmett replied.

* * *

Reviews are motivational AF. Just sayin'.


	3. Chapter 3 Jacob Bella Nessie

Chapter Three

_Jacob_

Much as someone might back away from an unintentionally discovered crime scene, I closed the bathroom door and made my way back upstairs.

When I reached the landing I saw Nessie in a towel, Carlisle and Esme by the door to Rosalie and Emmett's room, and Emmett just inside by the bed.

"Why don't you take a walk. Calm down a little. Work through some things and come back later?" Carlisle suggested to Emmett in his usual calm and warm tone.

"Yeah, sure," Emmett muttered and headed out of the room without meeting anyone's eyes. He made his way downstairs and out the front of the house to the forest where his footsteps almost instantly disappeared.

"The bathroom downstairs is a bit of a mess." I stated to no one in particular.

Nessie pointed behind us. "Just use that one. There's probably no towels in it, but it's the only one that isn't an ensuite or on the back wall."

"I'll get you some towels, Jacob," Esme offered immediately.

I smiled tightly. "It's ok. I know where the linen closet is."

She nodded with a small smile of her own and then turned back towards her bedroom. Carlisle quickly followed.

The linen closet was in the laundry room on the ground floor and as I hopped down the stairs three at a time for the hundredth time today I wondered if there would soon be a day where I never set foot in this house again. There were very few people here anymore who would be comfortable having me around. And even though Nessie was taking the whole thing with a great deal of humor, that wouldn't last forever and I was pretty confident things were going to break down between her and I very rapidly. Imprint or not.

When I reached the laundry the room was dark, and the walk-in closet within it was windowless and packed to the ceiling with bedding, towels and various items that seemed to call it home.

One _item_ I had not anticipated seeing was…

"Alice?" I squinted a little as I looked into the furthest corner of the closet.

She sat curled up on the floor next to a stack of bed sheets and what looked to be a steam mop.

"Hey, Jake," she replied in a soft, cracking voice.

"Why are you in here?" I asked before I could think it through. Obviously she was hiding.

"I didn't think anyone would come in here," she answered, speaking just above a whisper.

"Sorry. I just came for a towel." I reached out and quickly grabbed a light grey towel from the left side of the closet. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's ok. I'm kind of glad it's you. At least you can kind of relate to how I feel."

I sighed roughly and walked over to the corner as I spoke. "If I'm being totally honest with you, I actually can't."

She looked up at me, puzzled. "Why's that?"

I slid down the wall and sat beside the tiny ball of midget vampire. She looked _messy_ for once, and her eyes were vacant, rather than bright and friendly like she usually was.

I started to explain. "I… I was cheating on her too. That changes things. And I knew she was cheating on me from Rose, which also changes things. The only part I didn't know is that one of those people she was cheating on me with was Jasper. But to tell you I'm even close to being as shocked and hurt as you are would be a lie."

Alice seemed to ponder my words for a moment, then nodded. "True."

"I can imagine how I'd have felt if I were in the same position, and that would have sucked pretty bad."

"It was like my heart was ripped out of my body and the cavity was filled with acid," she replied far too quickly for that analogy to have only just popped into her head.

"You've given that description a bit of thought." I commented.

She shrugged. "I've been in here for a while."

The sound of Nessie's footsteps coming down the stairs caught both of our attention then and we listened as she walked through the house and down to the living room to leave through the back door.

Alice looked down at the floor and her breathing got shaky.

"I loved her so much. I would have done anything for her. Killed for her. _Anything_."

"And now you hate her?" I asked, looking to my left at her dark hair.

Alice peeked up at my face. "It's not that defined. In some ways it's like Emmett said with you and Rose, it's not even _her_, it's _him_. He's the one that made me promises and broke them. But the difference between you and Emmett compared to Nessie and I is that level of love. There was no bond between you two like there was with her and I. It hurts more than I can even explain that she would do that."

"It's kind of weird that she grew up calling him her uncle." I'd been bursting to say something about that factor since it was exposed, and now seemed as good a time as any.

Alice hummed. "Honestly, that's the only part of this I've been able to understand. He was never around her - primarily because he wanted to bite her… - so they never really got much of a connection while she was very little. She was about five before they ever really spent much time together, and by that point it was a bit late to establish a familial relationship with a teenager."

"I guess." I shoulders bounced with a small shrug. In hindsight she truly hadn't been around Jasper at all until she got old enough that he started teaching her combat techniques.

"A big part of me wants to leave," she confessed, whispering. "But I don't know where I'd go, and I don't want to be alone."

I didn't really know what to say to her. It's not like there was some silver lining in this situation, and even if there was she wouldn't want to hear it right now.

The only thing I could think to do was comfort her, so I very obviously lifted my left arm towards her as an offer for a hug and she leaned into my side far more readily than I'd assumed she would.

"You stink, Jake." She said when my arm draped around her tiny shoulder. She didn't move to get away though.

"That's not surprising," I replied, smirking at the directness of her remark. Given the level her head was at she was likely getting all my sweaty armpit stink, as well as the smell from Nessie and I. Upon realizing that I felt bad. "Do you want to leave it until I've showered?"

Her head shook a little. "It doesn't matter."

_Bella_

"You need to explain to me _why._" Edward stood across the room from me, leaning against the wall while I sat on the bed.

My hands were fidgeting against my will in my lap and were picking at my nails and cuticles.

_Getting caught up in the moment isn't really a good excuse for cheating. But what is?_

"It was about a year after we got married," I started slowly. _Perhaps if I gave some context as to how it came about he might be less furious with me. _"I asked her for some… _tips_… to be better in bed. It felt like we were doing the same thing over and over again and I didn't want you to be bored of me."

"And she couldn't just tell you? She had to show you?" He interjected, still very much annoyed.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying not to get completely pissed at him cutting me off. "It wasn't as deliberate as that. It just kind of happened. I didn't understand what she meant and she tried to explain, but it's not like I had a tonne of experience to reference."

"Right." His tone was sharp and clipped.

_This isn't getting us anywhere_.

"It's been six years. You didn't even know anything had happened, and it hasn't changed anything between us until now. If you want to stay together then you'll need to eventually stop being mad at me. If you don't want to then there's no need to go through this interrogation."

His jaw visibly clenched and I watched his eyes darken with frustration by the second. I stayed quiet though because he needed to choose how he wanted to move forward, and how he wanted to go with that would dictate the next actions between us.

It took around a minute, but he did finally speak. "I want us to try and fix this."

"Ok." I nodded. "I don't have a _better_ answer for you than what I've just explained. That's really all there was to it and if I was to try and tell you there was anything more it would be a lie. I'm sorry if you're not satisfied with the answer, but it's all I have."

He stared at me for a long time after I stopped speaking and I could see the wheels turning in his mind. We were about to determine whether this was going to be the start of us moving past this, or the start of the end.

"Ok." Edward nodded, taking a step forward off the wall. "It's been six years, as you say. If it were going to affect our relationship it would have by now. Just… don't do it again, I guess; I don't really know what to say."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled roughly with a small frown. "That took you a long time to say. I've been waiting for it, and it's taken you until now."

_Nessie_

I followed Jasper's scent trail from where he'd gotten out of the river after fighting with dad. He'd headed south east towards the seclusion of the mountains.

_What are you even going to say to him if you do catch up? "Heyyyyy. Sorry your life is ruined and my dad tried to beat you up."_

I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity and tried to focus more on my tracking. It didn't seem like he was trying to hide his path just purely based on the fact I was able to follow it. I'd always been terrible at tracking and if he'd even _somewhat_ tried to dodge me in our training sessions he usually succeeded.

Being wet and dripping though his scent was strong behind him and that was very helpful.

It took maybe thirty minutes of intermittent sprinting along the trail before I knew I was getting close.

A series of loud crashes began all of a sudden. It was a fair distance ahead, but the slightly irregular time between them told me it wasn't a logging machine.

I ran forward as fast as my legs would allow in the direction of the sound. It became apparent the nearer I got that the crashing was trees being ripped from the ground and then thrown.

My eyes caught movement in the canopy and I watched as a huge Spruce moved sharply to one side then the other and then very unnaturally tilted at a forty-five degree angle and launched like a spear into the ones around it.

Slowing to a more normal pace I climbed the rocky slope towards where I knew he'd be standing. Another tree was ripped up from it's roots and hurled off into what I guessed was a sizable pile.

And then, I saw him.

He was an absolute mess of wet clothes, clumpy hair, and the erratic movements of someone who had clearly reached breaking point. He was also covered in dirt and bits of the trees he was destroying, which helped finish off his _look_.

"Jasper," I said, not thinking it through for what I'd say after that.

He whipped around - clearly surprised to see me - and demonstrating by that surprise that he'd been so caught up in his rage he hadn't even heard me coming.

His face was dark and _feral_ in a way I hadn't seen ever before, and it scared me more than I liked to admit.

"What?" His voice was harsh and it cut me like a diamond blade.

"I…" My voice trailed off as quickly as I'd tried talking. _Why didn't you think of anything to say?!_

He sighed angrily. "I'm not ok. I don't want to talk about it. There's no point in me going back. Thank you for coming out anyway. Does that about cover it?"

As he blasted off responses to the things he'd obviously anticipated I'd ask, I found myself looking at the leaf litter rather than his face.

_You're so stupid. Why would he want to see you when you're the reason his world is now collapsing?!_

Jasper drew in another breath loudly, but let it out slowly this time.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he said in a much softer tone.

"You didn-"

"Yes I did." He interjected.

I didn't bother trying to deny it again. With him and the way his gift works there was no point in lying about anything to do with emotions. Even just to spare him guilt. So I stayed quiet instead.

Around a minute passed in silence before either of us spoke or moved. It was him that broke the frozen silence.

"Why did you come out?"

I peeked up at his face for just a moment, but it was enough to make my heart slam in my chest vigorously.

His brow furrowed.

"I… wanted to talk to you."

He made a gesture with his arm that I took to be a prompt to speak.

"I hadn't actually planned what to say…" I admitted sheepishly.

Jasper exhaled sharply at that and started walking down the slope towards me. He stopped a few feet away and dusted off his hands on his pants before folding his arms across his chest.

"Look…" His voice trailed off for a long moment, then was much softer when he continued. "… I'm sorry. I know it was my mind that gave us away. I don't blame you. For anything, really, but certainly not for us being discovered. I'd understand it if you came out here to rage at me, but it really doesn't appear that's your motivation."

I shook my head. "No. Definitely not."

He breathed in and out roughly again. "Ok. I'm grateful for that. So what _did _you come for?"

_You_, my mind answered instantly. I felt myself flush and my heart sped up again even though he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"Ok, what is wrong with you today?" Jasper asked abruptly. "You weren't this nervous when we had sex, so I don't understand what's got you so _jittery _now just talking to me."

My heart was slamming in my chest rapidly and there was absolutely no hiding it. _I wasn't stupidly in love with you when we had sex._

"_Jesus_," he muttered, walking the few steps of space that had been left between us quickly to then place his hands on my upper arms. "Just calm down, ok?"

I felt myself cool suddenly and become slightly sleepy as all my muscles relaxed. My mind slowed as my body wound down and after a few moments his hands left me and he stepped back a couple of feet. My arms felt strangely hollow without his touch anymore.

"Better?"

I nodded. "Yes. Sorry. I'm just… having a bit of _a day_."

He laughed dryly. "Yeah, me too. Go on, what inspired you to follow me out here? Did you want to fuck again or something?"

My entire body tensed and I was surrounded in an instant in memories of us on the top of that hill in Oregon. He'd pinned me against the car with my legs around his waist and had barely moved my panties to the side before thrusting hard into me. Even the memory of feeling him inside me was enough to make me immediately throb.

Jasper hummed softly and I knew he felt my lust. There was no point not acknowledging it.

I shrugged and glanced at his eyes again. "Well, I mean… I wouldn't be entirely opposed, but no. Not that."

He laughed softly. "_Wouldn't be entirely opposed…_"

Without intending to, my eyes rolled. "_Fine_. Would love to. Think about it all the time. Still, not that."

The half second glance at his face that I chanced then showed a smirk on his lips and a lightening in his eyes. A small plus if nothing else.

"What about you?" I asked. "Opposed?"

Another quiet chuckle left his throat. "Um… no, not opposed. I wouldn't have gone to extraordinary lengths to _make it happen_, but if a situation presented itself… well…"

_I went to quite extraordinary lengths to make it happen when it did._ I remembered concocting the plan of how I'd have a meltdown and he'd "coincidentally" catch me going as I ran away, and I'd tell him he could come with me or just let me go because I was going either way.

The whole fascination had stemmed from the distance between us when I was growing up, but by the time my curiosity about him really piqued I had already started sleeping around and so my natural inclination was to fuck him as a means of getting to know him. In hindsight perhaps not the best way I could have gone about it-and it certainly made things complex-but I always struggled to actively regret it for a few reasons.

Firstly, the fact that the sex was absolutely amazing and by far the benchmark for what I compared everything else to.

Secondly, it had made me much more comfortable around him (until today).

And finally, the most important reason, that the first time he held me and we kissed I damn near felt my entire body explode into nothing. A feeling I'd been chasing ever since and had hoped I'd have with Jake, but didn't.

"I can see the wheels turning in your mind," Jasper interrupted my inner monologue. "I wish you'd speak."

"Was it different at all for you? When we slept together." I spoke quickly so as not to back out or change my question.

He paused in silence. When I looked up he was gazing at me calmly and seemed to almost be waiting.

I felt compelled to fill the silence for some reason, so kept talking and tried not to ramble. "Compared to other times, whether you were a vampire or human. Did it feel different for you?"

"I'm assuming you don't mean because of how warm you are, or because of who we are?" His tone was low and soft when he spoke.

"No." I shook my head.

It seemed like an eternity of quiet and stillness before he finally nodded. "Yes, it felt different."

Hopeful that maybe we were on the same level after all and he'd been struggling just as much to move past it as I had, I looked up to his face again.

His dark amber eyes were already locked on mine when I lifted my head.

"How did you feel?" I whispered.

As his lips parted his head dropped forward and his eyes moved to the ground while he thought through his words. "I felt like… I was totally overwhelmed. And overcome by your emotions and my own. I've never been so irrational and driven by impulse. Not even as a newborn. Nothing in the world was more important in that moment than being inside you and having you close. My mind was buzzing like I was in some kind of frenzy. It's not normally like that for me."

Rather than feeling exhilarated, I felt oddly cold instead. Shocked, maybe. "Me neither."

He stepped forward again slowly and my heart beat so fast it nearly hummed.

"So it's not always like that for you? I assumed I was absorbing your emotions."

My head moved from side to side on it's own. "No. Never. Not before or after you."

He was inches from me now. Arms still folded. Still looking at the ground between us. And still making me damn near explode internally from everything I could feel pulsing through my body because of him.

"You weren't making it more intense?" I asked, voice quivering slightly from the strain of trying to talk normally.

He looked up and shrugged a little. "I always do, but not like that."

I tried not to stare at him or be generally weird, but was failing miserably. My eyes were practically darting across his features, and always returned for some amount of time to his lips.

_I reeeeeally want to kiss him._

"You don't want this." Jasper said quietly with his head shaking. "I know you think you do. And god knows I wouldn't have the strength to stop you if you tried. But it wouldn't work_-"_

I all but launched at him and our lips collided a bit messily at first. What felt like an actual zap ran through me and every cell of my body suddenly sparked to life. I desperately pressed into his body at every point I could find a way to make contact with.

He was saturated and filthy from head to toe, but I didn't care. All I wanted was more contact, more closeness, more of him.

_Please just hold me and kiss me,_ I begged him in my mind through the contact of my hands on his face.

Without needing further instruction, Jasper scooped up my legs and wrapped them around his waist before encasing my body in his arms to hold me tight to him. Our mouths had found a familiar rhythm almost immediately and showed no signs of stopping or even slowing down as we almost consumed each other.

A lust that burned like fire whooshed through my chest and I could feel my panties were practically soaked already.

His fingertips were digging into my back and shoulders as he pressed me into him, and it only served to turn me on more that he so obviously wanted this too.

"What are you doing to me?" Jasper whispered breathlessly against my lips between kisses.

I smiled. "I'm wondering the same thing about you."

We leaned back a bit to be able to see each others face now, though he didn't move to put me back on my feet.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked.

I brushed my fingers over his face and along the edge of his hairline as we gazed at each other in silence for a short time.

"I can't keep ignoring you. It was nearly impossible before I knew you felt the same way. There's no way I'd manage to keep it all bottled up now."

His head nodded gently and a tiny smile tugged at his lips. "It's the same for me. It's only because I thought it was just a one time thing for you and you'd moved on that I didn't totally lose it. If I'd known you felt as I do it would have ripped me apart. I've had to actively switch off from you just to keep from being creepy about how tuned into you I am."

I laughed a little in a tragic sort of way. "I've been trying so hard to act like I don't care or even notice you. It's so much effort to not give a damn."

He chuckled once too and then kissed me again for several long moments. Not moving very much, just pressing our lips together and massaging my back with his hands.

"So what do we do?" Jasper asked again when we eventually broke the kiss.

I knew I had to say the one thing I loathed to think about. "You're married."

His eyes moved from mine down to my chest as he went into obvious and serious thought.

"I _am _married." His voice was calm. "I'm married to someone who will, likely, never want to be in a room alone with me ever again."

My lips pulled into a tight line. "Ok, but what about the rest of… everything?"

He drew in a long, slow breath and I watched his eyes flit across my face as his chest inflated. He then let the air out in a quick gust and shrugged.

"To be totally honest, I don't care."

My lips curved up at the corners and I laughed once under my breath. "That's adorable, but _sooo_ unrealistic." 

* * *

I'm glad to see people are reading and following, even if no one's reviewing yet.


	4. Chapter 4 Edward Nessie Alice

Chapter Four

**_Edward_**

_My entire marriage has been a lie._

Of the cacophony of thoughts in my mind, it was that one which was the loudest and most resounding.

Quite possibly the worst part though was that I truly had not even noticed. Had it never been exposed, I never would have guessed.

_Sitting here brooding about it isn't going to make it any better. You'll just be shitty with her and the whole relationship will break down._

I knew immediately the voice in the back of my mind was right. All that would happen if I remained hostile with Bella is that she'd recoil and we'd eventually separate.

I also knew, however, that I couldn't _just get over it_. Every time I relaxed for half a second my mind would conjure up images of she and Rosalie doing various things to each other, and then the six years that followed where Bella didn't say a single thing.

What was likely best for everyone in this situation was some time apart from each other. There would be less of a chance for us to say unretractable things to each other, and time to consider what we all truly wanted.

The problematic thing with that option was that there was also a possibility that during that time apart things could get worse. And that was not something I wanted to risk happening.

_We could go somewhere together… Escape everything here for a little while._

Immediately I squashed that thought though as I realized it would result in Jasper being here with Alice and Renesmee, and no one capable of monitoring them as closely as I could.

_Though they did hide their previous incident from you for months._

I wasn't really worried about Rosalie and Emmett. They were both as combustible as each other, and really only seemed to have conflict between the two of them since Emmett didn't seem concerned with Jacob's involvement in the situation.

Previously, what Jacob would do in my absence was my biggest concern. However in light of today's confessions and events I really couldn't think of anything he might do that he hadn't already.

Upon that realize I concluded in my mind that there really was no reason I couldn't leave so long as Bella came with me.

I did need to go to Chicago and _inherit_ my family estate from myself. It had been over sixty years since I'd first inherited the estate at the end of what would have been my natural lifespan about fifty years after my transformation. I'd presented myself as a distant relative to… myself… and inherited the family house, contents, and various accounts.

Given advancements in medical technology and the associated lengthening of lifespans I had left it a bit longer before going through the process again since there had been a long list of higher priorities once Bella had come into my life.

_David Masen_, an alleged grandson of my father's brother, had inherited the house in 1968 at twenty-five years old. He would now be seventy-one, and whilst I could plausibly leave it a few more years it seemed like a good enough task to occupy my time with and get Bella and I away from Forks for a few days.

I'd yet to show her my old family home, or share much about my life as a human with her. Most of that was tied up in Chicago, and the trip would be an excellent prompt to divulge those details.

With that decision now made I left the bedroom that I'd been standing in alone and walked down the hallway to where I could hear Bella in the living room. As I turned the corner I saw her head over the top of the couch and walked around to the end so we could talk properly.

She looked up from the pages as I moved into view and raised her brows enquiringly.

"Would you like to come away with me to Chicago for a few days? Maybe a week." I asked without any ceremony to preface the question.

Her expression turned surprised. "Oh."

"I have some things that could use doing and now seems like a good time for some distance and time for us alone." I explained a little of my reasoning.

"Don't you think maybe we should be here?" She asked tentatively. "Just… considering everything that's happened."

I shook my head, sure of my answer given my pre-thought to the potential risks. "Our presence won't fix anything that's happened, nor will it stop anything we would want to prevent from happening because I think almost everything we would have liked to intervene with has already occurred behind our backs."

Bella's eyes lowered from my face as she slipped off into thought for a few moments.

"Ok," She murmured, eyes moving back to mine. "You're right, I can't think of anything else that could happen that hasn't already."

Relieved she didn't turn me down and reject the chance of time alone together, I nodded once and smiled the tiniest bit. "We'll leave tomorrow?"

She smiled a little to reflect mine and nodded. "Sounds good."

**_Nessie_**

"We should go back," Jasper murmured against the top of my head, but the fingertips that were stroking long lines up and down my spine did not stop their circuit.

I grumbled to show my disapproval of that idea and simultaneously tightened my arms and nuzzled into his chest where we lay on the leaf litter with me on top of him.

"It's going to get dark soon anyway. And the longer we leave it the more things will settle, and then stirring it up again will be even worse." He continued talking after his short pause for my grumbling, now explaining his reasons why we should.

"Wouldn't it be better to let them cool down a bit first?" I asked in a bid to delay any kind of movement.

"No. Quite the opposite. If everything simmers down now and then we come in and are the only new thing causing unrest then all eyes will be on us. Where at the moment most of them have other things that are more important than us, so while they'd technically notice… they'd care less given there's so much more going on."

Of course, he was right. We needed to slip in while everyone was already distracted. But that didn't mean I _wanted_ to leave our kinda gross little forest floor bubble.

"What about Alice?" I asked.

He tensed noticeably. "I can't avoid her forever. At some stage we'll have to talk."

For a brief moment I wished he was less morally guided and responsible. That he would disregard courtesy and be reckless with me. If that were the case we could just run away, but I knew he wouldn't go for that.

_"Fine_," I sighed dramatically and pushed myself up to my feet with him moving to stand as well once I was off his chest.

We both brushed off the damp leaves and dirt that was now on our clothes and in our hair, and then began walking back the way I'd come in. It dawned on me how bizarre this moment actually was, and my mind quietly reeled as I processed that what had happened this afternoon was indeed reality.

What seemed to be _most_ of our family's secrets were now out in the open—including what had happened between Jasper and I—which I'd never thought would happen. And now, in what I'd thought would be an unlikely twist, my feelings for Jasper were being requited.

_For now at least… Until Alice asks to repair their relationship and he sees her as a far better option and leaves me both feeling and looking stupid._

The silence lasted maybe two minutes while we crunched along the path, and then in a moment of lost control the biggest fear that had been rapidly swirling in my mind burst out my mouth.

"What if she wants to work it out?" I half shouted.

Jasper exhaled heavily and came to a sudden stop. "Ah. So that's what's winding you up."

My arms wrapped around my body automatically as I felt suddenly very vulnerable and anxious. If he turned around after the amount of hope I'd felt in the last half an hour and said he was going to stay with Alice I'd lose my mind.

"She's not going to want to work things out," he said softly.

"But what if she does?" I whispered, feeling almost shaky at the thought that this day could end with him staying with her and then likely disappearing entirely from my world.

"She won't, but…" He stepped right in front of me and placed his hands on my arms. "_I_ don't want to try and fix anything. So we won't be. You really don't need to worry."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I'd rather live a thousand years with him just out of reach like we had been since we slept together, than to have this brief time and then it be followed on with the loss of him entirely.

But… he was saying that wasn't what he wanted to happen. Even if I had my own doubts, there was no chance of anything between us working if I couldn't trust him.

"Ok." I could barely hear my voice myself, but Jasper seemed to pick up the word and bent forward to place a quick kiss on my forehead.

"I never noticed how anxious and worried you were before now," he said casually.

A single laugh sounded in my throat. "I'm normally not. It's just… you."

When I peeked up his lips were in a tight line and I could hear a soft hum. "I'm not sure that's a good sign."

I shrugged. "I guess we'll see."

Jasper regarded me in silence for what seemed like an eternity before smiling just the tiniest amount and making a pointed look down the hill.

"C'mon. Let's go." He said, and pried my left hand off my body to hold it in his much larger right hand as he lead me down the path.

**_Alice_**

The rhythm of Jacob's heart was utterly hypnotizing under my ear as the minutes ticked by with us in otherwise quiet darkness.

Two floors above us I could hear Carlisle and Esme packing for the impulse trip they'd just decided to go on to Isle Esme for the next week.

A trip I was half tempted to ask to join them for.

If only it was the kind of holiday where that would be appropriate… not one where they'd be discussing Carlisle's infidelity.

"I think I'm going to head home." Jake spoke in a hoarse voice. "I really need some sleep."

"You can sleep here if you want." I offered without pausing to think it through. While part of the offer was just general kindness and wanting to continue having the passive benefit of Jacob's blocking ability of my visions, another part was motivated by the fact I really didn't want to be alone in the house with Rosalie once Carlisle and Esme left.

And I particularly did not want to be alone if Jasper came back before anyone else.

"I'm not sure that's—"

"It's a perfectly good idea," I interjected when it became clear he was likely to say no, and lifted my head out from under his arm before rising to my feet. "You can sleep in my room. You can shower too."

Jacob's eyes were wider than usual in surprise. "Uh… ok."

"Good." I grabbed two towels from the stack to my right and waited while Jacob stood up from the floor. Several of his joints cracked as he moved, though most wouldn't have been detectable to human ears.

"You're really bossy." He commented as we were walking across the living room towards the first set of stairs.

I laughed once under my breath. "It's taken you seven years to notice?"

"No. I'm sure I've mentioned it before."

"A time or two." I agreed. Normally I would have found it easy to smile and joke with him, but not so much in that particular moment.

When we reached the third floor I gestured to my bedroom door, despite knowing he wouldn't need the direction. The closer we got the less I could maintain my denial about the dread I could feel brewing in the pit of my stomach from knowing we were about to be in the room I shared with Jasper.

While the room itself wasn't a source of bad feeling or pain, what it represented was ripping me apart from the inside out.

As expected, nothing was different when Jake and I reached the doorway and stepped inside. Nothing had moved. The walls weren't bleeding. There was no foul stench—besides the Eau du Shapeshifter. But it was still… _sour._

"Did you want to shower first?" I asked purely to have something to break the silence with.

"Sure." Jake nodded and took the towels from my hands before disappearing into the ensuite.

And then, I was alone. Just me, my thoughts, and the room I shared with my husband who cheated on me with my niece.

As a means of distracting myself I walked around the room turning on the lamps, closing the door, and tidying up small things that were out of place. That only took about three minutes though, and Jacob was still showering.

_What else?_ I asked myself as I scanned the room.

On every wall there was at least one photo which contained Jasper's face. This _had_ been by design, but it was now overwhelming and claustrophobic.

I set about taking down each photo with him in it and stacked them up inside one of his draws of tshirts.

Two of them were of us. One on our wedding day, and the other in Paris about 30 years ago.

My heart ached looking at my own face in those photos and knowing what that past version of me would one day be feeling.

The shower turned off while I was still contemplating what I would have said to myself on the days those photos were taken if I had the chance.

"Maybe it would be better if I went home," Jake said as soon as he opened the bathroom door.

"How so?" I asked, trying not to glance down at the fact he was only wearing a towel around his hips.

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm causing more issues by being here."

"To who? The only other ones here are Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme." I paused, not _wanting_ to obligate him with my other reason for suggesting the sleep over, but I also knew if I didn't give better motivation than just a lack of reason not to that he'd probably go home. "And you help me quite a lot by blocking my visions. Everything is incredibly uncertain at the moment, and even when you're here sometimes things slip through. It would be bordering on torture if you left in all honesty."

For a long moment he seemed to contemplate the decision, then sighed and walked to the bed. "Ok. I guess you're kind of my only friend right now, so I should probably be nice to you, huh?"

"I'm sure I'm not your _only_ friend. What about Nessie?"

His face went tight then into somewhat of a grimace. "It's not quite the same thing."

"What about Rose? She must like you." I knew already this was not likely to be true, but something about him sleeping with her inspired a certain level of juvenile taunting in me.

I was not, however, expecting his face to drop substantially and his eyes to go suddenly very dark and distant.

Jake took a big breath and let it out quickly. "You'd think so, but no."

The air in the room suddenly felt very thick and awkward as I saw the massive shift in emotion he had displayed in mere seconds between thinking about Nessie, and then thinking about Rosalie.

Suddenly I felt quite desperate to change the subject. "I'll get you some clean clothes."

He was carrying the pants he'd been wearing in his left hand, and had apparently left his shirt somewhere else in the house.

"Thanks." He snapped out of the near-trance he seemed to have slipped into.

I crossed the hall and grabbed a pair of Emmett's sweat pants from their room quickly. It sounded like Rosalie was in the closet for some reason, but I didn't linger long enough to check because as soon as I got twelve feet away from Jacob my mind started conjuring up a dozen visions simultaneously…

_Urgh._

"Here." I extended the pants to Jake as soon as I opened my door and took his out of his left hand as he took the clean ones from me. "Where is your shirt?"

"Thanks. Nessie's room I think. I'm pretty sure I left it on the floor."

"You get dressed. I'll wash them for you." I left the room without another word and quickly grabbed the shirt from the floor beside Renesmee's bed before flitting down to the laundry to put them in the machine.

Flash after flash of my family's faces blasted through my mind as I tried to work out which buttons I need to press on display.

_Carlisle and Esme dancing on the beach. Emmett burning Rosalie's car. Edward in Chicago. Bella in the forest. Rosalie somewhere totally black. Carlisle. Fire. Chicago. Fire. Rosalie's car in the forest. Rosalie in the fire. Esme. Beach. Forest on the beach. Rosalie. Carlisle. Bella. Darkness…_

The water started flooding into the machine and in the same instant I darted back upstairs and into my bedroom where Jake lay half curled up on the bed.

My head was deafeningly silent now with the close proximity to the shapeshifter that worked as a blind spot for my visions.

I took a breath out of reflex only and blew it out slowly.

"Comfy?" I asked, trying to sound pleasant and normal.

"Ah huh," he hummed, nearly asleep already. "More hugs?"

The corners of my mouth actually pulled up into a smile then. "More hugs." I agreed and got onto the bed with him where he was lying on top of the quilt.

Jacob hooked his left arm over me immediately after I was down and pulled me tightly into his body then curled his head in against mine.

"So tiny," he mumbled into my hair and gave a quick squeeze before relaxing and seeming to almost instantly drift off to sleep.

I settled into the pleasantly hot nook he'd pulled me into where most of my body was surrounded by Jake's substantially larger one. Something told me he'd be asleep for quite a while.

When a few minutes passed I started to filter back through the flashes I'd had come through when in the laundry.

Carlisle and Esme on the beach was likely and normal. Emmett burning Rose's car probably wouldn't happen, he would just want to. Edward wouldn't _have_ to go to Chicago for another 30 years or more to claim his estate, but a visit to get away might not totally be out of the question. Bella in the forest was normal. Rosalie in total darkness was a bit strange.

The absence of Jasper was the strangest thing as he was typically the one I saw the most of as we were so close.

_Maybe he just doesn't have any conflicts or decisions,_ I pondered to myself. It was very unlikely he'd be dead or gone, though the thought did still cause my stomach to sink despite all that had happened today.

I hadn't seen myself either, but that was likely due to the fact my choice for the near future was to stay essentially glued to Jacob where possible.

Though I knew it was a bad idea and would only upset me, it wasn't long in the silence of the room before I started to imagine what my next conversation with Jasper would be. We hadn't spoken at all since he'd left immediately after the fight with Edward, and there hadn't really been time to say anything in that moment.

I really didn't want to talk to him at all, truthfully. There wasn't anything other than a ranting lecture about how messed up this all was, and how he'd hurt and betrayed me, that was coming to mind.

Whether he was sorry or not didn't really make a difference to me. Even _why_ he slept with her didn't make a difference because there wasn't any reason he could give that I would understand and agree with.

_Everything's just broken,_ I admitted for the first time in my thoughts.

As I processed the full magnitude of what had transpired today those words seemed only more and more apt.


End file.
